A monopole antenna is a class of radio antenna which can include a straight rod-shaped conductor that can be mounted perpendicularly over some type of conductive surface (e.g., a ground plane). The driving signal from the transmitter can be applied, or for receiving antennas the output signal to the receiver can be taken, between the lower end of the monopole and the ground plane. One side of the antenna feedline can be attached to the lower end of the monopole, and the other side can be attached to the ground plane, which can often be the Earth. This can be different than a dipole antenna that can consist of two identical rod conductors, with the signal from the transmitter applied between the two halves of the antenna.
All of the monopole elements can share the same ground plane, which can increase coupling between the elements. Additionally, monopole elements can be driven from a single side and the signal can drop off quickly along the monopole element, which can result in a low signal at the end of the monopole.
Thus, it may be beneficial to provide an exemplary monopole array arrangement and a method for using the same, which can overcome at least some of the deficiencies described herein above.